Divide and Conquer
by charm3power
Summary: Cole goes into the past and changes history, allowing Paige to meet her sisters, and save Prue from Shax. Now to save the present they must journey into the ancient past.
1. Changing History and Weddings

Future Cole is the avatar. Past Cole is Belthazor. Cole is the fused Cole. Didn't see the episode where Andy died, so I'm making it up. Piper and Leo are already married. Sorry if it isn't exactly like the Charmed timeline. Don't know Darryl's wife's name, so I'm calling her Denise. I don't know Cole, Phoebe, Prue and Andy's full names, so I'm making that up as well. Paige's powers weren't bound, she just didn't know she had them, and the only powers that worked involuntarily were her orbing powers when she was really scared.

* * *

Outside the manor, Future Cole appeared with another avatar.

"You must not do this." said the avatar.

"I have to. Things were better when Prue was alive. I'll teach Paige how to use her powers, and she'll join the others, becoming the power of 4. Then Phoebe and I may have a chance, and so will our son." said Future Cole.

Future Cole waved his hand, as time changed, and the other avatar vanished. It's now 1 year before Shax attacked.

On the streets Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are running down the streets. Past Cole shimmers in.

"I got Andy to safety. Hurry. If the demon finds him- oof."

Past Cole is interrupted, as he is flung into the wall, by the demon they are after.

"You will not kill my boyfriend." yelled Prue, who flung him into the alley wall.

The 3 sisters said a spell, and vanquished the demon. Past Cole shimmered them back to the manor.

At a social workers' office, Paige Matthews finished her work, and left. Future Cole appeared, nearby, and walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Cole Turner. I know your birth family, and I want to explain some things to you." said Cole.

Cole grabbed Paige's left arm, and vanished with her.

In another dimension, Cole and Paige appeared.

"Where am I?" asked Paige, angry, and a little scared.

"Listen. Your sister are witches. You're their half-sister. You're half- whitelighter and half-witch. You have the power of telekinesis, healing, and orbing. I'm going to show you how to use your powers. When you're done, you'll be back on Earth, and no time would have passed. Just remember to join the Halliwells when this is over." said Future Cole.

"Alright. Let's say I believe you. How come I haven't had these powers before?" asked Paige.

"You have had your whitelighter powers from the beginning. Your parents' car accident. Ever wonder why you were saved and they weren't. You orb unconsciously when you're scared. So, you were free from the blast when it took full affect." said Future Cole.

"Alright then. Let's try out these powers of mine." said Paige.

In the next few months, Future Cole trains Paige how to use telekinesis, healing, and orbing.

"Now, that you're mastered these powers, you have to help Piper, Prue, and Phoebe. Remember what I've taught you, and told you about the future. Try to prevent some of the bad things that happened, so you and your family can live happy. If this works, I'll cease to exist. But at least Phoebe will be happy." said Future Cole.

"Wait. Come with me. Maybe you could merge with the other Cole somehow." said Paige.

"Alright. I've got nothing to lose." said Future Cole.

Future Cole and Paige grabbed hands, and vanished.

Back in San Francisco, Paige and Cole appeared, and walked to Paige's car. They drove to the manor.

At the manor, Prue, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo were looking through the Book of Shadows. Andy was back at work, and Piper was downstairs cooking. Phoebe looks outside, and is shocked to see Future Cole, and Paige coming to the door.

"You guys, another Cole is walking up to the house with a redhead." said Phoebe.

"Go check with the Elders." said Prue.

Leo nodded, and orbed out.

Downstairs. Piper hears the door knock, and walks to it to see Future Cole and Paige. She opens the door.

"What can I do for you?" asked Piper.

In the attic, the group hears Piper open the door.

"What can I do for you?" asked Piper's voice.

"PIPER!" yelled Prue and Phoebe, running down the stairs followed by Past Cole.

Downstairs, Prue, Future Cole, and Paige are sitting on the sofa. Prue, Phoebe, and Past Cole entered the room..

"Does Andy know about your secret?" asked Paige.

"Yes. I just told him today, and a demon almost killed him." said Prue.

"I know. I stopped that from happening. I was holding the demon back, while you vanquished him. And before you start with the questions and stares, I was invisible. I'm an avatar in the future." said Future Cole.

"An avatar? That's pretty powerful. More powerful than the Source and the Elders combined." said Past Cole.

"Listen. This is Paige, your half-sister. Her father is Sam, your mom's whitelighter. I know it'll take some getting used to, but you guys need to become the power of 4, so your children will be safe." said Cole, eyeing Piper and Phoebe.

"You mean I'm going to have a child." said Piper.

"Yes, well before Paige, came your future was a daughter, named Melinda. In my time, you had a son, named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. I've said to much about the future. Paige knows more, but can only say it close to when it happens. I can't have the future altered drastically. It might kill 1 of you, and I worked so hard to keep you 4 sisters together with Andy, Leo, and my past self. I don't want that to be ruined." said Cole.

"Welcome to the family, Paige." said Piper.

Leo orbed in, and they explained everything to him.

"Well, Paige is your half-sister, and Cole is from the future, and is an avatar." said Leo.

"Paige gave me the idea that I merge with my past self. Surely the avatar powers will be stronger than Belthazor's powers, and we'll be able to protect Phoebe and the others from the Source." said Future Cole.

"Let's try it." said Past Cole.

The 2 Coles grabbed hands, and merged together. Cole now has the avatar powers.

"I wonder if our son will be half-avatar, and half-witch." said Phoebe.

"Probably." said Cole.

"Cole, you know we can't tell anyone about the future that might happen, in case it does happen, otherwise, we'll change the future, which might be worse than what the Future Cole came from." said Paige.

"She's right. We don't need to know about the future, until it's the present." said Prue.

"Andy, our wedding's tomorrow. We have to get ready." said Prue.

"So is ours. It was great to have a double wedding." said Phoebe.

The 2 couples went upstairs to get ready for the weddings tomorrow.

"Piper, I heard from Cole that you're a great chef. I can't wait to try one of your meals." said Paige.

Piper laughed, and the 2 sisters walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

The next day, at the church. Paige, Piper, Leo, Darryl, Denise, and Victor are among the crowd. Patty and Grams are there, invisibly, only Victor, Leo, Darryl, Denise, Leo, Andy, Cole, and the 4 Charmed Ones could see them. Prue and Andy walked up to the altar.

"Andy Michael Thoreau, will you take Prudence Anne Halliwell to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" said minister.

"I do." said Andy.

"And do you, Prudence Anne Halliwell take Andy Michael Thoreau, to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" said minister.

"I do." said Prue.

"If anyone objects to this marriage say so now, or forever hold their peace." said the minister.

No one objected.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the minister.

Prue and Andy kissed, and walked down the aisle, and sat down in the pews next to Piper and Leo. Phoebe and Cole walked in, and stood in front of the minister and the altar.

"Cole Benjamin Turner, will you take Phoebe Patricia Halliwell to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" said minister.

"I do." said Cole.

"And do you, Phoebe Patricia Halliwell take Cole Benjamin Turner, to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" said minister.

"I do." said Phoebe.

"If anyone objects to this marriage say so now, or forever hold their peace." said the minister.

No one objected.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the minister.

Phoebe and Cole kiss. Prue and Andy stood up, and the 2 couples walked down the aisles, and out of the church, followed by the guests. They all headed to the church hall.

At the church hall, Prue, Andy, Phoebe, Cole, Piper, Leo, and Paige are there. Sam Stuart walks in, and Paige drops her plate to the floor, which smashes into pieces.

"Hello, Paige." said Sam.

"Dad?" asked Paige.

Sam nodded, and she ran up to him, and hugged him. Patty and Grams hugged Paige as well. Piper swept up the plate pieces, and put them in the trash.

"We have to go girls. Our time is up." said Patty.

Patty and Grams vanished in white sparkles of light. The rest of the guests arrived.

"It was nice to meet my family. (to Sam): "I want to get to know you more, too." said Paige.

"I also want to get to know you more. I also have 2 honeymoon tickets to Hawaii, and 2 to the Bahamas. Who wants what?" asked Sam.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this, but we'll take Hawaii." said Prue.

"We'll take Bahamas." said Phoebe.

Sam handed them the tickets.

"The flights leave tomorrow morning, so have fun, and go enjoy your honeymoons. I want to spend some quality time with Paige, though." said Sam.

"See you guys later." said Paige.

Paige and Sam exited the church and orbed out.

The next day, Prue and Andy boarded the airplane for Hawaii. Phoebe and Cole boarded the plane for the Bahamas. Paige and Sam are spending time together in LA. Leo is busy with other charges, so Piper is left alone at the house.

In the Underworld, a robed figure had watched as the Charmed Ones had separated.

"Yes. The Charmed Ones are spread out. Time to take down the freezing witch before her whitelighter husband or witch sisters return." said a robed figure, who then flamed out.

At the manor, the robed figure flamed in, and walked towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, Piper heard someone enter.

"Leo? Paige? Did you guys come back?" asked Piper.

Piper walked into the hall. The robed figure walked up behind Piper, and knocked her out with a vase. Laughing, he flamed out with her.

In the Underworld, in a room with no door or window, and the only overhead light is from a lantern from above. Piper is chained up, and awakened to see the robed figure.

"Who are you?" asked Piper.

"I'm the Source." said the figure.

The figure removes his hood, to half half-human face, while half his face is covered up by a mask. The Source then flamed out laughing, leaving Piper trapped.


	2. Rescue & Death

In LA, Sam and Paige are having fun.

"Oh, oh. One of my charges needs me." said Sam.

"Go to them." said Paige.

Sam orbed out, just as a darklighter appeared in front of her.

"Well, I can wait for your whitelighter. Can you?" he said, before shooting her with an arrow through her chest.

Paige fell to the ground.

"Phoebe. Piper. Prue. Cole. Leo. Help me." mumbled Paige.

At the Bahamas, Cole feels a pain in his heart.

"Phoebe. Paige is hurt, and Leo isn't going to her. I can feel it." said Cole.

"Where is she?" asked Phoebe.

"LA." said Cole.

"Oh, that's right. She was spending time with her father. Is he hurt?" asked Phoebe.

"No. I think he's with other charges. The darklighter must have attacked her after he left." said Cole.

"Then, let's get going." said Phoebe.

Phoebe grabbed their stuff, and heading for the main desk. Phoebe used her cell phone, while Cole paid for the rooms.

"Prue. Please pick up." said Phoebe.

In Hawaii, Prue and Andy watched TV. Prue's phone rang.

"Don't answer it." said Andy.

"It might be Piper or Paige." said Prue.

"All right. Make it quick if it isn't magical." said Andy.

Prue nodded, and picked up the phone.

"What? Paige is hurt, and Leo isn't going to her. Call Piper." said Prue.

"I tried, she isn't answering." said Phoebe.

"Well, get to her. We'll call for Leo when we're done." said Prue.

Andy is already gathering their stuff. Prue helped him, and the couple left, and paid for their rooms. They walked out of the hotel.

"LEO!" yelled Prue.

Leo orbed in.

"What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"Can't you sense Paige is hurt?" asked Prue.

"I was focusing on finding Piper. I think she's been taken to the underworld." said Leo.

"Phoebe and Cole are on their way to Paige. Get us there quick." said Andy.

Leo, Andy, and Prue orbed out.

In LA, Phoebe and Cole appeared. Leo, Prue, and Andy orbed in.

"A whitelighter. This will be fun." said the darklighter.

Cole threw a fireball, and he burned into ashes. Phoebe removed the arrow, and Leo healed Paige. Paige stood up.

"Looks like everything's back to normal." said Prue.

A warlock blinked in, grabs Phoebe, and vanishes.

"I can't sense her." said Leo.

"She must be in the underworld. Quick take us home, so we can get some supplies." said Prue.

Paige and Prue orbed out. Leo and Andy orbed out. Cole vanished with Prue's stuff, Andy's stuff, Phoebe's stuff, Cole's stuff, and Paige's stuff.

In the Underworld, Piper struggled with the chains.

"I've got to find a way out of here." said Piper.

Source flamed in.

"Don't worry. My dear, all will be arraigned." said Source.

Seer shimmered in.

"Our other guest is here." said Seer.

"Excellent. Let's go greet her." Said Source.

Source flamed out. Seer shimmered out.

In another room, Phoebe is chained up. Source flamed out. Seer shimmered out.

"You won't get away with this." said Phoebe.

"Yes, I will. Belthazor will pay for betraying me." said Source.

"Belthazor! HA! He's-" Phoebe stopped, deciding not to tell.

"Of course. You removed his powers, no doubt. So now he's completely human. Excellent. Oh, by the way. Piper is down here, locked up somewhere. You'll never find her." said Source.

Source flamed out. Seer shimmered out. The room is just like the one that Piper is in. No windows, no doors. Only way out is by teleportation.

At the manor, Prue and Paige went upstairs, while Cole and Andy unpacked their things. Leo orbed out to check with the Elders.

In the attic, Paige and Prue are checking the book.

"I'm not going to lose 2 sisters, Paige. We have to keep looking." said Prue.

"There's nothing to look. We just go down, get them, and orb out. Cole's an avatar. Shouldn't he be able to see where they are?" asked Paige.

Cole and Andy walked in.

"I can. I'm going to see if Piper and Phoebe are there, and where they are so we can get them out." said Cole.

Cole looks worried, as he stares at a corner.

"What's wrong?" asked Prue.

"There's a demon in here. He knows my secret, and soon..." Cole trailed off.

"Soon, the Source will know too." said Prue, finishing for him.

"Couldn't we combine your sensing power with my calling power, and orb them here?" asked Paige.

"Now, it's not wise. Mixing good and neutral magic together might kill you." said Cole.

"Neutral magic?" asked Prue.

"Avatars aren't evil or good, but they help both sides whenever it profits themselves." said Cole.

"Then, there's no time too lose. We go down there and save our sisters." said Prue.

Paige looked at Cole, and he realized the same thing. Piper and Phoebe are pregnant, if they are killed, their babies will be gone, too. Only they don't know they are pregnant yet. Cole vanished with Prue and Paige, leaving Andy up there alone.

In the Underworld, Cole appeared with Prue and Paige.

"Phoebe, she's this way." said Cole, pointing to the left.

"But Piper is the other way." said Cole, pointing to the right.

"Cole, you get Phoebe. Prue and I will get Piper." said Paige.

Prue and Paige walked down the right path. Cole walked down the left path.

On the right path, the 2 sisters come to the room, and Paige orbs them inside. Piper is there. They run up to her.

"Yes, you fell right into my trap." said Source.

Source threw them onto chains, which restrained them to the wall.

"And your powers don't work while chained. Now, to get that avatar." said Source, flaming out.

"We're sorry Piper. We tried to get you." said Paige.

"It's okay. I just hope Phoebe can escape." said Piper.

In the other room, Cole appeared in, and saw Seer standing next to the chained up Phoebe. Seer put a knife up to Phoebe's neck.

"You may be invincible, but she isn't." said Seer.

Source flamed in.

"These bonds should hold your powers." said Source.

Source threw him into the chains, which restrained him.

"He's right. I can't use my powers." said Cole.

"And your other sisters are all locked up in the other room. No one can stop me now." said Source.

Demons shimmered in with Prue, Piper, and Paige. Paige is chained up to the left of right of Cole. Prue is chained up to the left of Phoebe. Piper is chained up to the right of Phoebe/left of Cole.

"You won't get away with this." said Cole.

"I already have. Say goodbye, Charmed Ones." said Source.

At the manor, it's now night. A bat flies in, and turned into the Vampire Queen. It grabbed Andy returning into the attic, and bit his neck, turning him into a vampire.

"Now, serve me." said the Queen.

Andy bowed.

"Now, go and bite the Source." said Queen.

Andy turned into a bat, and flew away.

In the Underworld, a bat flies in, and turned into Andy. Source threw a fireball at him, but Andy jumped out of the way, and it bounced around the wall, and hit Cole's chains, freeing him. Cole waved his hands, and removed the chains from the others.

"It's time to say goodbye, Source." said Cole.

Cole waved his hand, and Andy is returned to normal.

"How?" asked Andy.

"You didn't make your first kill." said Cole.

Andy ran up to the others. The 4 sisters recited the spell, saying their ancestors' names, and the Source exploded. Andy holding up the skin of the Seer, tosses it to Prue, and they use it to kill the Seer. The other demons, darklighters, and warlocks run out, but most are killed by Cole's fireballs, and Piper exploding them. Cole vanishes with Phoebe and Andy. Paige orbs out with Prue and Piper.

At the manor, The group arrived. Leo and Sam healed the group of their injuries.

"I got here, and found you all gone. Leo came in after me, and informed me what was going on. Is everyone all right?" asked Sam.

"Better than all right. We just vanquished the Source and the Seer." said Piper.

"You did! That's great." said Sam.

"It's a great victory for us, and for all of good magic." said Leo.

Cole held up a book.

"This is the Grimwar. I managed to get it, before I got Phoebe. It will stop a new Source from being coronated." said Cole.

Cole put the book in a bag, and handed it to Leo. Leo took the bag, and orbed out to talk with the Elders on what to do with it.

A few minutes later, Leo returned, saying he hid the book in the Andes.

"Well, with the Source and Seer gone, and no chance of any future Sources, it looks like our lives are going to be a little more normal. Sure we'll have the occasional demons and warlocks, but nothing we won't be able to beat." said Paige.

The group threw a party. Leo and Paige orbed out to get supplies. 1 hour later, Darryl and Denise arrived for the party, and they all celebrated. The group all raised their glasses.

"A toast. To good, and may it always win forever." said Paige.

The group cheered, and drank.

"Piper, Prue, Phoebe. I have something you should know. You're all pregnant." said Cole.

The 3 sisters' mouths drop.

"But the doctors said I couldn't get pregnant." said Piper.

"They were wrong. Remember I told you about having Melinda and Wyatt in alternate timelines. In this reality, you may have either, or a new child completely." said Cole.

"I'm just happy that I'm pregnant." said Piper.

Prue and Phoebe also are glad they are pregnant.

"If it is a boy, I'll call him, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. And if it's a girl, I'll call her Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Those are the only 2 names that I know from alternate futures, and I think the names will stay, even if they aren't the same ones from those futures." said Piper.

"If it's a boy, I'll call him Benjamin Andrew Turner. If it's a girl, I'll call her Patty Janet Halliwell." said Phoebe.

"If it's a boy, I'll call him Victor Samuel Halliwell. If it's a girl, I'll call her Samantha Price Halliwell." said Prue.

"I guess it's a double celebration. 2 deaths, and 3 new lives." said Paige.

The group cheered again. The group partied most of the night. Darryl and Denise went home, and the family all went to bed after that long night.


	3. The Vampire Queen and the Crone

This is about 4 months into their pregnancies. They've fought the occasional demons and warlocks, and beat them. Nothing too challenging showed up. But, now they are going up against someone, as strong as the Source. Jade.

Setting: Cole is at his law office. Andy and Darryl are at the police station. Piper is at P3. Phoebe is at Bay Mirror. Prue is at Bucklands. Glen is piloting a plane. Paige is at the social services building. Leo is in Paris helping a witch. Since Leo can speak any language, so they are all going to speak English, because I don't know much French.

* * *

In the Underworld, a bat flew in, and turned into Jade, Vampire Queen. The heads of the demons and warlocks were also there.

"Listen up. We don't have much time. We must begin our search for the Grimwar. After all, the next Source has to be one of us. And I've asked the Crone to come here. I never really trusted the seer or the oracle. The Crone will cast a spell on the Grimwar to choose its successor. Now we all agreed that whoever it chooses, there will be no arguments or energy ball throwing." said Jade.

The Crone appeared.

"If the successor dies before he becomes the Source, the power will go to the wasteland forever. And there will be no more Sources." said The Crone.

"Do you all want that?" asked Jade.

The villains all shook their heads no.

"Then we must find the Grimwar at once." said Lamar, head of the warlocks.

"But what if the Charmed Ones get in our way." said Aman, head of a demon faction.

"We will take care of them." said Jade.

"I doubt that. Not only are there the 4 Charmed Ones, but there is also an avatar. The whitelighter, and 2 human husbands are easily destroyed, but the avatar causes a problem. He has more power than all 4 of the Charmed Ones." said The Crone.

"There must be a way to kill an avatar." said Jade.

"I don't know if there is, but we can at least kill the others in the family." said Jade.

"It doesn't matter. Even the Source's powers don't stand a chance against an avatar." said Lamar.

"There is a way to get rid of him. Get an evil witch to strip him of his powers, and then he will be a human. Then you can kill him." said The Crone.

"Excellent. So is everyone agreed." said Jade.

The group nodded. The demons shimmer out and the warlocks blink out.

"Well, my queen. Soon you shall become the source." said The Crone.

"I'll make you the Source, and I'll become an Avatar." said Jade.

"Thanks you, my queen." said The Crone.

"Then, we must find the Grimwar." said Jade.

"The one who knows is the whitelighter." said The Crone.

"I'll get him myself." said Jade.

Jade turns into a bat, and flew away.

Paris, France. Leo escorts Marie, a witch to her home. A bat flies in after them.

"A bat. It must be a vampire." said Marie.

The bat turns into Jade.

"You're very smart, girly. I'm the Vampire Queen." said Jade.

Jade charged Marie. Leo blocked it, and she laughed, and threw him against the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Vampire Queen. I better get a spell." said Marie.

"Oh, no you won't." said Jade

Jade grabbed her, and bit her on the neck. Marie is turned into a vampire.

"Marie, you work for me now." said Jade.

The Crone appears, grabbed Leo, and vanished. Marie and Jade turned into bats, and flew out.

In the Underworld, a bat flew in, and turned into Jade. The head demon, warlock, and darklighter factions are there. The Crone has Leo locked in a cage.

"I'm glad you're all back. He has the location of the Grimwar. And it's time to find out how we can get it." said Jade.

Another bat flew in, and turned into Marie. Marie walked up to them.

"Marie?" asked Leo.

"I'm a vampire now. The Truth spell should make you tell us where the Grimwar is." said Marie.

Marie recites a truth spell onto Leo. The truth spell takes affect.

"Now, where is the Grimwar!" said Jade.

"It's buried 10 feet underground in front of the Andes mountains." said Leo.

"Thank you. Don't kill him, until we are sure that it's the right place. He may have found a way around truth spells." said Marie.

Lamar shimmers out.

Andes mountains. Lamar shimmers in. He throws an energy ball, knocking the dirt down to the Grimwar. The Grimwar deflects the energy ball. Lamar jumps down the hole, and grabs the Grimwar. He shimmers out.

Heaven.

"NO! They have the Grimwar." said Elder 1.

"They've captured Leo, and turned Marie into a vampire." said Elder 2.

"They'll send Marie after the Charmed Ones, and kill Leo next." said Elder 3.

"We must warn the Charmed Ones at once." said Elder 4.

The 4 Elders send a premonition to Phoebe.

Newspaper. Phoebe gets a premonition.

Premonition:

Prue, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Cole appear. Marie throws a potion at Cole.

"NO, Marie! You're a good witch." screamed Leo.

The potion strips Cole's avatar powers, and they are given to a black woman, and an old woman becomes the Source. Then a darklighter shoots Paige from behind, and another shoots Leo, still trapped in the cage. Followed by demons firing energy balls at Piper, Prue, and Cole turning them to dust, and leaving Phoebe all alone. Then a warlock fires an energy ball at Phoebe.

The premonition ended, and Phoebe ran out, and called the family.

A half hour later, at the manor, Phoebe and Cole appear. Paige and Glen orb in. Prue, Piper, and Andy drive up, and run into the house.

"Leo's not answering my calls." said Piper.

"He can't. He's in the underworld." said Phoebe, as the group heads to the attic.

In the attic, Phoebe turns the pages, reading them, and finally finds the group of demons she saw.

"They're the heads of every demonic faction, and the Crone." Said Phoebe.

"Is that what you saw in your premonition?" asked Prue.

"I saw us arriving, and a woman throws a potion at Cole. Leo was screaming, 'No, Marie, don't do it. You're a good witch.' Then a darklighter shot Paige and Leo from behind. Demons threw energy balls, which hit Cole, Piper, and Prue. I was left alone, as an energy ball was headed towards me." said Phoebe.

"We have to stop this." said Prue.

"Yes, but Andy and Glen stay here. You, too. Cole." said Paige.

"Yes, if she can't get your avatar powers, then my premonition won't be fulfilled completely." said Phoebe.

The 4 sisters begin making vanquishing potions for the demons, warlocks, darklighters, and the Crone. 1 hour later, They are done. The 4 sisters, pocket the potions. Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue grab hands, and orb out.

In the underworld, the 4 sisters arrive. Prue flings the darklighter behind them into the wall, and then throws a potion on him, causing him to explode.

"You're too late." said Jade.

"Yes, but Cole isn't here." said Phoebe.

"Then I'll settle for second best." said Jade, becoming the Source.

The Crone, furious for being betrayed vanishes. The 4 sisters throw the potions, which kill all of the leaders. Jade flames out. The 4 sisters threw a potion on Marie, which turned her human. They freed Leo. Leo, Piper, and Marie orbed out. Paige, Phoebe, and Prue orbed out.

At the manor, Cole, Glen, and Andy are relaxing. Jade flamed in.

"I'm immortal, Jade." said Cole.

Jade grabbed Andy.

"Yes, but he isn't." said Jade, holding a fireball to Andy's head.

Leo and the 5 witches orbed in.

"ANDY!" yelled Prue.

Glen tackled Jade, who drops Andy. Cole waved his hands. Glen and Andy appeared behind Cole. Jade stood up. The 4 sisters begin chanting a spell that destroys the Source's powers. Marie throws a power stripping potion that will destroy her powers, trapping them in the Underworld forever.

In the underworld, The Grimwar crumbles to dust.

In the attic, the group celebrated.

"We've killed the heads of the underworld, and Jade." said Phoebe.

"What about the Crone?" asked Cole.

"We forgot about her." said Paige.

"She'll show up eventually." said Prue.

Marie said goodbye, before Leo orbs her back to Paris.

In the underworld, The Crone appears, and saw the remains of the Grimwar. She picks up a ruby.

"Yes. It was trapped in the Grimwar, but with its destruction, it will help me locate the most powerful evil in the world, the Titans."

The Crone vanished.


	4. Greeks Arrive & Titans' Release

_5 months later..._

The occasional demons fought them trying to avenge the demon leaders who they had killed. But the Crone didn't try to attack them, which worried them a bit. But today there are at the hospital for Phoebe has given birth to a baby girl.

At the hospital, in Phoebe's room, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole walked in. Phoebe is holding a baby girl.

"Where's Andy, Glen, and Leo?" asked Phoebe.

"Andy and Glen are getting a baby crib, and other baby stuff for your baby, and Leo's helping his other charges." said Prue.

"Well, I hope he doesn't miss me giving birth." said Piper.

"Don't worry. The Elders won't keep him away from that." said Paige.

"Yes, but they kept us apart for a long time, before they were convinced we could do it. I just don't want them interfering." said Piper.

"My baby's name is Samantha Price Halliwell." said Phoebe.

"Well, she looks just like you." said Cole.

"Her powers may be able to protect her from evil." said Paige.

"Especially if she gets avatar powers from me." said Cole.

"I won't bind her powers, but we have to vanquish the Crone." said Phoebe.

"Cole and I are invincible. Maybe we should go after her." said Piper.

"Yes, but what if you give birth in the middle of the battle." said Paige.

"Good point." said Piper.

"I think Prue, Cole, and I should handle this. If we need the power of 4, we'll call Leo to orb you guys to us." said Paige.

"Good idea." said Cole.

"Good luck." said Piper.

Cole, Paige, and Prue joined hands, and vanished.

"I'm just hoping Wyatt or Melinda come soon." said Piper.

"Since Melinda was born, when we had just Prue, but Wyatt was born, after Prue died. Since we have both sisters, you may have both babies." said Phoebe.

"You're right. We better be prepared." said Piper.

In the underworld, Prue, Cole, and Paige appeared.

"Did you sense her?" asked Paige.

"She's somewhere nearby." said Cole.

The Crone grabbed books from a shelf in an adjoining room. Prue, Cole, and Paige ran in.

"You again. Well, I've got something big planned. But until then, have a ball!" said The Crone.

The Crone flung an energy ball at the ground, which hurled Prue, Paige, and Cole into the wall. The dust settled and the Crone is gone. Paige, Piper, and Cole stood up.

"We better get back to the hospital. She might be going after Piper and Phoebe." said Paige.

"I'll stay here, and see what she took." said Cole.

Paige nodded, and grabbed Prue's hand, and orbed out. Cole walked towards the bookcase, and began examining the books.

At the hospital, Prue and Paige entered the hospital room. Andy, Leo, and Glen are there.

"Andy and I were finally able to get off our jobs and come here." said Glen.

"So was I." said Leo.

"Well, The Crone stole some books from the Sources' Archives." said Paige.

"I hope it's nothing serious." said Piper.

In the underworld, Cole looks through, and realized the books that are missing.

"She's going to resurrect the Titans. I better tell the others." said Cole, vanishing.

1 week later, Phoebe is brought into the house, and led to her room. There is a baby crib, and baby stuff that Andy and Glen had gone to get. Prue and Paige head to the attic to check the book of shadows about the Crone, and the Titans. Cole had told Piper, Paige, and Prue. He didn't want to upset Phoebe, just yet. Andy, and Glen left to go to their jobs, and Leo went to check with the Elders. Cole had left to see if he could find the Crone, but said he would hear them if they called, or could sense if they were in danger.

In Phoebe's room, Samantha is in the crib. Phoebe and Piper sat on the bed.

"Okay. Talk. What were in those books The Crone stole?" asked Phoebe.

"She's trying to resurrect the Titans." said Piper.

"Didn't the Greek Gods seal them away?" asked Phoebe.

"According to legend, Xena and Hercules fought them off, with their friends, Gabrielle, and Iolas." said Piper.

"Maybe the Elders could resurrect them, temporarily. We may need their help." said Phoebe.

"Xena killed most of the Greek Gods. She didn't kill Aphrodite or Ares." said Piper.

"Then, maybe Cole or Leo can find them. We may need their help as well." said Phoebe.

"Good idea." said Piper.

In heaven, the Elders and Leo talk.

"Leo, the Charmed Ones have thought of a great plan. We are able to resurrect Xena, Hercules, Iolas, and Gabrielle. But once the Titans are beaten, they will have to come back up here." said Elder 1.

"Thank you." said Leo.

"Ares and Aphrodite have been contacted. They are on the way to the manor, and so is Cole." said Elder 2.

Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, and Iolas walked out from behind the shadows and mist.

"We are giving you your lives back to destroy the Titans. Then you must return to the Elesian Fields." said Elder 3.

"We understand. Thank you." said Hercules.

"Not so fast. My daughter, Eve, may be able to help as well." said Xena.

"Very well." said Elder 4.

Eve is brought in by 2 whitelighters, who leave after that.

"Eve, is also granted life.' said Elders.

The Elders fired blasts from their hands at Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, Hercules, and Iolas, giving them life.

"Go with Leo, and help the 4 Charmed Ones, Ares, Aphrodite, and Cole stop the Titans, and the Crone who is trying to resurrect them. If you can stop her from doing that, then it won't be a long battle." said Elder 1.

"Believe me. I don't want the Titans being unleashed anymore than you do." said Xena.

"None of us do." said Hercules.

Hercules, Iolas, Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, and Leo joined hands, and the group orbed away.

At the manor, Leo orbs in with the 5 Greeks.

"I'll watch Samantha. You 2 take them upstairs. Ares, Aphrodite, and Cole should be arriving." said Leo.

Piper, and Phoebe nodded. Piper, Phoebe, Xena, Hercules, Iolas, Gabrielle, and Eve walked upstairs to the attic.

In the attic, the 5 Greeks, Piper, and Phoebe arrived. Ares, Aphrodite, and Cole talked with Prue and Paige. The 5 saw the others arriving.

"So, you've been resurrected to fight the Titans. It's good to see you again, Xena." said Ares.

"Save it. I'm only here to stop the Titans, not rejoin you." said Xena.

Ares began to get angry.

"Look. We don't have time for you guys to fight over your pasts. We have to work together to stop the Titans, preferably stop them from being resurrected." said Paige.

"All right. Truce." said Xena.

"Truce." said Ares.

"At least we haven't had any demons attacks..." said Paige.

2 demons shimmered in, 2 warlocks blinked in, and 2 darklighters appeared.

"You had to say it." said Piper.

Piper threw her hands up, and exploded a demon and warlock. A darklighter shoot Paige, and she fell to the ground. Prue sent the darklighthers into the wall, and Piper blew them up. Xena plunged a sword into a darklighter. Ares blew a demon up with an energy ball. Hercules, Gabrielle, and Iolas destroyed the rest of them.

"LEO!" yelled Piper.

Prue removed the arrow with her telekinesis. Leo orbed in, holding Samantha, and gave him to Cole. Leo healed Paige. Piper blew up the arrow.

"This seems to a family tradition with us now. Someone gets hit, Prue removes it with telekinesis, and I blow up the arrow." said Piper, now getting very angry.

"The Crone must have sent them after us." said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I'm taking Samantha to the Elders. They might be able to watch her, while you're fighting the Titans." said Leo.

"Good idea." said Phoebe.

Leo took Samantha from Cole, and orbed out with her.

"There's a vanquishing spell. But we have to kill her before she resurrects the Titans." said Prue.

Everyone agreed.

"Let's see. We have 3 witches, I'm half-witch, and half-whitelighter. Xena, Warrior Princess, Hercules, demi-god, Iolas, a warrior, Gabrielle, a warrior bard, Eve, messenger of God, Ares, god of war, Aphrodite, goddess of love, and Cole, avatar." said Paige.

"So, let's form a plan." said Piper.

Everyone gathered around, and began to form a plan.

In an ice cave, Aphrodite appeared with Gabrielle and Eve. Cole appeared, with Phoebe, Xena, Hercules, and Iolas. Paige orbed in with Prue and Piper. Ares teleported in, alone. They saw the Crone, reading out of the book, and h1olding a red jewel.

"That's from the Grimwar." said Cole.

"Look. Those are the Titans." said Xena.

The Crone continued to read from the book. Paige took the potion from Phoebe, and tossed it at The Crone. The Crone turns around, as the potion hits her.

"You're too late. The Titans are unleashed." said The Crone, laughing.

The Crone burst into flames, and turned into ashes.

"Oh, no." said Xena.

"Book!" said Paige.

The book orbed away from the ground, and orbed into her hands.

"She only resurrected 3 of them." said Paige, looking at the book.

The place began to shake.

"I think we should get out of here." said Piper.

"The Elders aren't safe. They helped us defeat the Titans." said Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, take the Elders, and Samantha, and go into hiding." said Phoebe.

"All right. Good luck." said Aphrodite, who vanished in pink lights.

"We're sure going to need it." said Paige.

The 3 Titans rose from the ashes.

"We've been released." said Cronos.

These are the 3 Titans released. Cronos, Meta, and Demetrius. Cronos is the leader of the 3 Titans.

"We're finally free." said Meta.

"Now to get our revenge on the Greek Gods and the Elders." said Cronos.

"I only sense Ares, Aphrodite, and Hera." said Demetrius.

"Hera. She's been in hiding forever." said Xena.

"We've got to retreat, and regroup." said Cole, snapping his fingers.

The entire group vanished.

In another dimension, the group appears. It's a Greek field. Aphrodite, Samantha, and the Elders appeared.

"You'll be safer here. I will protect the Whitelighters, and this dimension will keep you safe. If any of you want to stay here, you can." said Cole.

"We'll be fine." said Aphrodite.

The Book of Shadows appeared on a podium.

"I thought you might want to work here, until the trouble stops." said Cole.

The group nodded.

"Here. I can give you a viewing screen, kind of like a Big Screen TV, without the TV." said Cole, blasting the air, which turns to a viewing screen.

"The Titans are gone." said Paige.

"They are probably in heaven. I've blocked them from hurting the ones already dead. I also got this." said Cole, handing the Elders a jar.

"It's the jar that was used to make the Greek Gods." said Leo.

Cole snapped his fingers. Ambrosia, and 2 golden apples appeared.

"I can't let the Titans get these either." said Cole.

The Elders took them.

"I think I'll leave them here, in case they are needed." said Cole.

"Cole find Leo, and bring him here." said Piper.

"I'll try." said Cole, vanishing.

At the manor, Leo orbed in to check on the group, and they aren't there. Cole appeared.

"I've taken the others to another dimension where they'll be safe. Piper wants you to come." said Cole.

Leo nodded. A portal opened dropping Chris.

"Who are you?" asked Cole.

"I'm Chris, a whitelighter from the future. The Titans are..." said Chris.

"Save it. They've been released. We got everyone to a safe location. Come with us." said Cole.

A flash of purple light formed into Hera.

"Where are Aphrodite and Ares? I can't sense them." said Hera.

"They and the Elders are safe in another dimension where the Titans can't get them." said Cole.

Andy, Glen, and Victor entered the attic.

"Andy, call Darryl, and tell him you're too busy to return to work, or family emergency. The Titans have been released, and I'm going to take you to the others, where it's safe." said Cole.

Andy, Glen, and Victor called their jobs, saying they are sick. Cole waved his hand. Chris, Leo, Cole, Hera, Andy, Glen, and Victor vanished from the attic.

In another dimension, the group appeared, and joined the rest.

"The Titans are getting angry. We've got to find a way to get them." said Prue.

"This book resurrected them, maybe it has a trap spell." said Paige.

"Let's begin searching." said Prue.

Xena, Gabrielle, Iolas, and Hercules began training. Eve and Aphrodite relaxed. The Elders talked among themselves. Prue and Paige looked at the book, while Phoebe and Cole held Samantha. Piper talked to Andy, Glen, Victor, and Leo telling them all that has happened so far. Cole snapped his fingers, and brings all of the fairy tale characters who visited them earlier, and the Leprechauns.

"It's only going to get worse." said Chris.

Everyone looked at him, as he pointed towards the screen in the air. They watched as the Titans begin to track down whitelighters.

"They're going after whitelighters." said Paige.

"If they weren't there, then they'd go after witches and gypsies." said Cole.

"We've got to work fast. The fate of the whole world, including the magical world depends on it." said Paige.


	5. Titan's End, New Source

In the dimension, Leo talked with The Elders, and returns to the 4 Charmed Ones, and Greeks.

"They said you 5 Greeks have 3 choices after the Titans are beaten. 1. Return to the Elesian Fields. 2. Life in the 20th century, as your reincarnations. 3. Life in Greece by returning to the day before Xena and Gabrielle fought the dragon. All 5 of you can kill the dragon together, and also help others in that time period." said Leo.

"We'll return to Greece. That's always been home for us." said Xena.

The other Greeks nodded.

"Well be careful, and don't die quickly, like last time." said Leo.

Xena nodded.

"The Titans have surfaced again." said Cole.

"We've got a way to beat them. We must become gods." said Prue.

The Elders nodded Piper became goddess of thunder. Paige became goddess of water. Phoebe became goddess of the hunt. Prue became goddess of fire.

"Listen. Aphrodite, stay here with the others. We're going Titan hunting." said Paige.

Paige and Xena vanished. Piper and Gabrielle vanished. Phoebe and Eve vanished. Prue, Hercules, and Iolas vanished. Ares and Hera vanished.

At a field, the 3 Titans shoot flame at everything.

"We need whitelighters to orb up there." said Meta

"There's a whitelighter." said Demetrius.

The group of gods and Greek warriors appear.

"New Greek Gods, huh." said Titan.

"That's right. I killed most of them, for trying to kill me and my daughter, but that's another story." said Xena.

"One you're not going to hear." said Paige.

Paige fired with her trident. Piper threw a thunderbolt at them. Phoebe shot her arrow at them. Prue hurled a fireball at them. Hera and Ares threw energy balls at them. The blasts hit Meta, and killed her. The other 2 Titans dodged the blasts.

"Meta, no. She's dead." said Demetrius.

"Dry your tears. We must avenge her." said Cronos.

The gods hurled energy balls at them. The Titans teleported away.

"We've got to find them." said Xena.

Cole appeared, grabbed the group, and vanished.

In the dimension, the group arrived, and saw the place in chaos. The leprechauns had used their rainbows to go to their realm, taking all the fairy tale characters with them. The Elders were dodging energy blasts.

"Who's doing this?" asked Prue.

They looked over to see the Titans, and darklighter arrows in Chris and Leo's chests. Piper shot a thunder bolt at the Titans, who dodged it, and teleported out. Prue used her telekinesis to remove the arrows from Leo and Chris. Piper blew the arrows up, and an Elder healed Leo and Chris.

"Xena, Hercules. You guys distract him, while we charge our powers up to fight." said Paige.

"What about us?" asked Gabrielle.

"You, Iolas, and Eve stay here." said Piper.

"What?" asked Gabrielle.

"You're not as skilled as Hercules and Xena. We don't want you to get hurt." said Piper.

"But..." said Iolas.

"She's right. I want you guys alive, when we return to Greece." said Xena.

"All right. Be careful, Xena." said Gabrielle.

"If you die, I'll kill you." said Eve.

Xena laughs. The Elders walk up to Xena.

"The 5 of you will return to your own time, not remembering any of this." said Elder 1.

"Can you tell me if Hope, Velasca, and Alti are gone for good?" asked Gabrielle.

"Hope and Alti are dead, but Velasaca could be freed from there. And I'm sorry but even we don't know if Hope and Alti could be resurrected again." said Elder 2.

"Don't worry. Aphrodite, Ares, and I won't release Velasca." said Hera.

"But Hope was the one who freed Callisto. She could free Velasca." said Gabrielle.

"Don't worry. We'll deal with them when and if we have to." said Xena.

Gabrielle nodded. Paige, Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Cole, Hera, Ares, Xena, and Hercules vanished.

Back in San Francisco, People ran from the giants in fear.

"Where's heroes when you need them?" screamed a man.

Sparkles of light formed on a rooftop forming into Paige, Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Hera, and Ares. Cole, Xena, and Hercules appeared next to them.

"Ah, the Greek Gods are back, with an avatar. Impressive, but it won't save you." said Demetrius.

"We're going to make sure you never harm anyone again." said Piper.

Cole fired energy balls, while the Greek Gods fire flame and energy balls. The blasts hit the 2 Titans, but Cronos deflects it. Cole hurled it back at them. Cronus pulled Demetrius in front of him, and the blast killed Demetrius. Everyone is in shock.

"How could he kill his own brother?" said Paige.

"He's heartless Paige. That's why." said Ares.

"Ares is right. We must fight." said Hera.

Aphrodite appeared in pink lights.

"Sis, what are you doing?" asked Ares.

"I realized that I might be the missing god. We all trapped the Titans, but you don't have the goddess of love fighting with you, a few minutes ago." said Aphrodite.

"She's right. We need all the help we can get." said Xena.

Phoebe fired a blast at Xena and Hercules.

"I've given you the power of flight. Use it well to help us take down Cronos." said Phoebe.

Xena and Hercules nod, and jumped off the roof. They began fighting Cronos with their swords, and fists. Aphrodite, Ares, Hera, Paige, Prue, Phoebe, and Piper fire hitting the Titan. It damaged Cronos. Cole hurled a huge energy ball at Cronos, which turned him to dust. Xena and Hercules flew over to the roof, and Phoebe removed the flight power, and the group teleported out.

In the underworld, a bat flew in, and formed into the Vampire Queen.

"Foolish ones. They only got rid of the powers of the source. I'm still alive. But I'm going to need the Seer and The Crone's help." said Vampire Queen.

Vampire Queen walked into a room, which has a portal.

"The Crone, Seer. Rise from the Demonic Underworld, and be freed!" said Vampire Queen.

The 2 demons are flung from the portal, and appeared at her feet.

"We're alive." said Seer.

"Yes, and the Charmed Ones destroyed the Titans, and the Source's powers for good, along with the Grimwar." said Vampire Queen.

Vampire Queen pointed to the wreckage.

"Do you still have the amulet?" asked Seer.

The Crone nodded, and held the amulet in her hand.

"The 2 of us can combine our powers, and restore the Grimwar to what it was." said Seer.

"Then there will be a new source." said Vampire Queen.

"Of course." said Seer.

The 2 demons and vampire queen walked out.

"But first, this is for your betrayal." said The Crone.

The Crone and Seer fired at Vampire Queen, turning her to dust.

"Now the 2 of us can get on with our plan. Soon the Charmed Ones will give up their god powers, and the Greeks will return to Ancient Greece leaving the 4 Charmed Ones, and their whitelighters." said Seer.

"Piper is about to give birth. Her baby will be the strongest yet." said The Crone.

"And so is the baby of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner." said Seer.

The 2 demons combined their powers, and restored the Grimwar.

"No one knows of its restoration." said Seer.

"And together we'll rule as the Sources." said The Crone.

"I like that better. 2 rulers are stronger." said Seer.

The 2 demons laughed, and touched the Grimwar. The 2 demons glowed, and merged into 1 robed figure, with the powers of The Crone, Seer, and the Source.

"I'll just call myself Source." said the robed figure.

In the dimension, The 4 Charmed Ones give up their god powers, becoming the Charmed Ones again. A portal opened.

"Remember none of you will remember the future until you die, and go to heaven." said Leo.

"As for the 3 of you, you'll go into the past, and merge with your old selves, but your memories of the future will also be erased." said Prue.

"All right. Fine." said Ares.

The Charmed Ones, and various magical creatures said goodbye to the Greeks and gods. Ares, Aphrodite, Hera, Xena, Hercules, Gabrielle, Iolas, and Eve walked through the portal.

In Ancient Greece, Ares, Aphrodite, Hera, Xena, Hercules, Gabrielle, Iolas, and Eve walked out of the portal, which closed after them. Their memories are instantly wiped. The 3 gods vanished before the other saw them. The Greek warriors only remember that they have to destroy a dragon. They walk to the dragon, and soon the group destroyed it.

On Mount Olympus, Ares and Aphrodite merged with their past selves, and Hera reappeared, merged completely.

"Mother, you've returned." said Ares.

"I felt like I needed to." said Hera.

Present-day.

"I'm sending you back to wherever you want to go." said Cole.

The Elders are orbed back to heaven. Cole, Phoebe, Leo, Piper, Prue, and Paige teleported to the manor.

At the manor, the group arrived. Chris is given charges to look after, and orbed out. Prue and Piper both collapsed to the ground.

"Prue, Piper, what's wrong?" asked Phoebe.

"My water just broke." said Piper.

"So did mine." said Prue.

Cole snapped his fingers. The 4 sisters, Cole, and Leo vanished.

In the hospital, nurses took Piper and Prue to hospital rooms. Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Chris sat in the waiting room. Phoebe held Samantha. A doctor came in.

"They are giving birth." said doctor.

3 hours later, A doctor walked in, and says they can see her now. They walked in, and Piper has gave birth to fraternal twins.

"Say hello to Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Melinda Prudence Halliwell." said Piper.

The 3 sisters, Cole, and Leo cheered.

"Where's Prue?" asked Phoebe.

A curtain is rolled back to reveal Prue holding a son and daughter.

"My daughter is named Patty Penny Halliwell, after Mom and Grams. My son is named Peter Victor Halliwell." said Prue.

"Alright." said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, you're pregnant again." said Cole.

"Really?" asked Phoebe.

"With our son." said Cole.

Phoebe and Cole hugged. Leo orbed in with Andy and Glen, who congratulated Prue and Piper.

"Where's Andy?" asked Piper.

Leo orbed in with Glen.

"I almost forgot. During the battle, he had to go back to the station, so I teleported him there." said Cole.

"I'll go get him." said Paige, orbing out.

On the station, Paige orbed in. Andy and Darryl walked over to her, and she told them of Piper gave birth to fraternal twins, the Titans' deaths, and the Greeks returned to the past.

"Let's go." said Darryl.

The 2 cops grabbed Paige's hands, and the 3 orb out.

In Piper's room, the 3 orb in, and the 2 cops congratulate Piper and Prue. The group looks at the twins.

I 1 month later... /I 

Piper is making breakfast, feeding Samantha, Wyatt, Melinda, Peter, and Patty. Prue, Paige, Andy, Cole, and Phoebe are also at the table eating. Leo orbs in.

"Well, Leo?" asked Piper.

"Chris still hasn't returned to the future, or vanished. They haven't decided what to do with him yet." said Leo.

Grams appeared to watch the kids.

"You need to find a babysitter. I can do this for awhile, but not forever." said Grams.

"Don't worry. We will soon." said Piper.

"Yeah. Thanks, Grams." said Phoebe.

The 4 sisters, Andy, and Cole walked out to get into the cars. Leo orbed out to check on other charges. Glenn left to go to his piloting job.

In the underworld, the new "Source" is plotting revenge.

"I must destroy the Charmed Ones' children, so the Charmed Ones can't be reconstituted, when we kill them." said Source.

Source began his plan, and summoned the head darklighters, warlocks, and demons.

"I was resurrected. So, will you help me destroy the Charmed Ones." said Source.

The head factions agreed.

"Good. Now, go tell your armies to be ready. When I have a plan of attack, I will summon you." said Source.

The demons, warlocks, and darklighters shimmer/blink/dark orbed out.

4 months later...

At the manor, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Prue are really worn out from all of the constant attacks from demons, warlocks, and darklighters.

"Man. I wish we could just have a few days to relax." said Paige.

"Yeah. I wonder why they are attacking us so much." said Phoebe.

"It's obvious. Kill us, they become the next Source." said Paige.

Leo orbed in with Chris.

"The old Source was resurrected. The Elders aren't sure how yet, but we need to be careful." said Leo.

"Especially, you Piper. You're not invincible anymore." said Paige.

"Yeah. It's just going to take awhile to get used to being more careful." said Piper.

"So the Source must be attacking us with all of their forces." said Prue.

"Then we better be prepared." said Paige.

"Right." said Prue.

Cole, Andy, and Glen arrive. The group walks to the attic.

In the attic, the 4 sisters walk upstairs. Cole held Samantha. Leo held Wyatt and Melinda.

"It's going to be difficult to vanquish the Source if we don't know how he was resurrected." said Prue.

"You have no idea." said a voice.

The whirled around to see a band of demons, warlocks, and darklighters. The 2 darklighters fired at Paige, Chris, and Leo, who fall to the ground. Cole grabbed the 3 "Halliwell" kids, and vanishes with them, and Andy. Prue removed the arrows from the 3 whitelighters, as Piper blew up the darklighters. Phoebe flew into the air, sending the demons to the ground. Piper blew the demons up. The warlocks blinked out, as Sam orbed in. He healed Leo, Chris, and Paige.

"Dad. I haven't seen you in months." said Paige.

"Sorry, but my charges needed me. How have you been doing aside from being shot by a darklighter twice?" asked Sam.

"It's been good. We all have stable, high-paying jobs, but we're kind of exhausted from finding the demons, warlocks, and darklighters that the Source has sent." said Paige.

"Well, you better be careful. He may try to use the Hollow again. I have to check on my other charges." said Sam.

"So do we." said Leo.

"Be careful." said Piper, who kissed Leo.

"I will." said Leo.

Leo, Chris, and Sam orbed out.

"Now, we better find a way to kill the Source. I'm not going to lose anymore of my family." said Prue.

"Neither are we. Let's find a way to stop him, before its too late." said Piper.


	6. the Son of Good and Evil Returns

113 months since Titan's defeat. Things have happened mostly like series, except Prue was with them. Phoebe and Jason are dating more often. Bucklands folded, and Prue took a job at Bay Mirror, being a photographer for the paper.

* * *

In the underworld, Seer recited a spell, and the baby went from Phoebe to the Seer. Paige and Phoebe recited a spell, and Piper appeared. The 3 recited the Power of 3 spell, and Seer exploded, and so do the other demons in the room. The 3 sisters, who were now free, orbed out.

At the manor, in Cole's bedroom, Cole woke up, huffing and puffing.

"Why did I have that dream? I changed history so it never happened." thought Cole.

In another dimension, a demon sat watched Cole and Phoebe wake up, and dress. He watched them go downstairs to meet Prue, Piper, and Paige.

"So, you changed history so I wouldn't exist. But you didn't know that I'm not affected in this timeline. Well, you're going to pay for what's happened to me." said demon.

This demon is really Benjamin Joseph Turner. The Son of Cole/Source and Phoebe, before Cole went back in time to change reality so he'd never be turned into the Source. He had been sent into this dimension, and had survived. The timeline changed didn't affect him. His powers are fireballs, electricity, empathy, flaming, premonitions, and levitation. He decided to destroy the Charmed Ones, his father, and everyone associated with them.

His attention is changed to an area in London. He watches as 3 witches recite a spell to summon the dead. An evil smile creeps across his lips.

"Now I can destroy the Charmed Ones, by taking those 3." said Ben.

In London, England, a group of witches were in their house. Chris, their whitelighter orbed in.

"You better be careful with that." said Chris.

The eldest, Sarah, had blue eyes, and blonde hair. She is tall, and has a slender figure. She's 23 years old. She is wearing an unzipped green jacket, a blue T-shirt, and blue jeans.

The middle child, Stephanie, has green eyes, and red hair. She is tall, and has a slender figure. She's 22 years old. She's wearing an unzipped blue jacket, a green T-shirt, and blue jeans.

The final child, Samantha, has blue eyes, and black hair. She is tall, and has a slender figure. She's 21 years old. She's wearing an unzipped orange jacket, a red T-shirt, and blue jeans. Everyone calls her Sam for short.

"You worry too much Chris." said Sarah.

Sarah, Stephanie, and Sam recited a spell to summon the dead. Instead a black portal emerges from nowhere.

"What's going on?" asked Stephanie.

"Grab onto me. Hurry!" yelled Chris.

The 3 sisters ran up to him. The black portal grows bigger, and pulled the 3 sisters in.

"NO!" yelled Chris.

A being emerges from the portal, surrounded by fire, and the portal closes.

"I needed 3 magical sacrifices to escape." said demon.

Tears streak down Chris's face. He wasn't even a real whitelighter, and he'd lost 3 charges to an unknown demon.

"You're next whitelighter." said demon.

Ben then looked at Chris, who was scared, and upset, but also saw the power within him, that was similar to his own.

"You're the son of a Charmed One. Aren't you?" said demon.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chris.

"I see. You're from the future. That's the only reason you could be aged so much, without being in another dimension like myself. I'm Ben Turner, your cousin. Son of the Source and a Charmed One." said demon.

"You're lying. Prue had kids with Andy. Piper had kids with Leo. Phoebe had 2 kids with Cole." said Chris.

"Cole is my father, and Phoebe is my mother." said demon.

"He's from an alternate reality." thought Chris.

"An alternate reality? Interesting." said Ben.

"You can read thoughts?" asked Chris.

Ben nodded, and laughed. Chris orbed out. The demon, furious, destroyed the house, and flamed out.

At the manor, Piper, Cole, Leo, Prue, Phoebe, and Andy had left for their jobs. In the living room, Paige is taking care of Wyatt, Samantha, and Melinda. Glen is taking care of Peter and Patty. Chris orbs in a flash of blue lights.

Chris?" asked Paige.

"Paige. My charges were trying to summon the dead. Instead they freed a demon from another dimension. And he killed all of them." said Chris.

Paige looked at Chris seeing the redness under his eyes.

"Chris, I'm sorry." said Paige.

Paige walked over to him, and hugs him, then motions for him to come and sit down with her. Glen had already put the 5 Halliwell kids into 2 playpens.

"I don't know who he is. I've never encountered him in the future." said Chris.

"Why didn't he kill you?" asked Paige.

"He said that he was Cole and Phoebe's son. He said Cole was the Source. But Cole went from Belthezar to human to Avatar. Right?" asked Chris.

"Not necessarily. A future version of Cole came into the past, teaching me everything I needed to know about my powers. Then he merged with our Cole, of the present, which was the past, then. What if the Future version of Cole had become the source at one point? Phoebe could have been evil and in love with him." said Paige.

"You're right. We need to call the others now." said Chris.

Glen picked up his cell phone, and called the Bay Mirror. Paige called P3. The 2 hanged up.

"Prue and Phoebe are on their way." said Glen, who hanged up.

"So is Piper." said Paige.

There is a knock on the door. They open it. Piper, Leo, Prue, Cole, and Phoebe enter, and join them.

"Leo. Take the kids up there, where it's safe." said Phoebe.

Leo nodded, and orbed out with the 6 Halliwell kids. Suddenly, Ben flamed in.

"Who are you?" asked Paige.

"This is an alternate reality. Excellent." said Ben.

"Alternate reality?" asked Paige.

"Yes. I'm not even born in this reality. Well, Auntie Paige. I'm going to make sure no one else gets born." said demon.

"Who-Who are you?" asked Paige.

"My name is Ben Turner. But I also call myself Belthezar, after my father." said Pete.

"No. You aren't from another reality. From another timeline." said Cole.

Cole remembered his life that the Future Cole had, before he had joined with the Past Cole.

"Then you are my dad." said Ben.

Cole nodded, and Ben smiled evilly.

"Now it will be more fun to kill you." said Ben.

Ben threw an energyball at them, flinging Glen into the stairs behind him. Paige ran over to him.

"LEO!" screamed Paige.

"Sorry, witch. He can't here you." said Ben, sending a bolt of electricity towards Paige.

Prue flings it back at Ben, who is flung into the wall behind him. Cole and Phoebe stand there, unable to move. If Peter was their son, could they really kill him? Piper reacted differently and raised her hands to blow him up, but it just threw him backwards.

"Crystals!" said Paige.

Crystals appeared in Paige's hand, and she used her telekinesis to orb them onto the floor in a circle, trapping Peter inside. Peter smashed against the wall, but couldn't get free.

"LEO! PLEASE!" screamed Paige.

Leo orbed in, and put his hand on Glen. But nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, Paige. He's gone." said Leo.

"No. You have to heal him." said Paige.

"The Elders won't let me. Because he's dead." said Leo.

Paige cried as she looked at Glen, as Leo closed his eyes. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all began to feel sorry for her, but Cole walked over to them. He raised his hands and an orange beam of light flew from his hands and onto Glen.

"Cole? What are you doing?" asked Phoebe.

"Resurrecting the dead." said Cole.

A few minutes later, Glen sat up, breathing very heavily.

"GLEN!" screamed Paige, hugging him.

"What happened?" asked Glen.

"Ben killed you, but Cole resurrected you with his Avatar powers." said Paige.

"Thank you, Cole. I don't want to leave Paige just yet." said Glen.

"Your powers will come in handy for us, just in case Leo can't get here in time. But why didn't you heal him sooner?" asked Piper.

"I can only resurrect and heal dead people. But I can't heal living people." said Cole.

"He's right. But we've got to find out more information about Devil boy over there." said Piper.

"He's telling the truth. Phoebe removed my powers as Belthezar, making me human. The Source possessed me, and turned Phoebe evil. She became pregnant with our child, but the two of you were able to get her to join the good side, and you killed me. I came back as an Avatar, but it was too late. The Seer had stolen the baby from you, and put it in her. But the baby was too much for her, and she exploded with it." said Cole.

"Why didn't I?" asked Phoebe.

"Because you're a Charmed One. You were able to withstand the baby, while the Seer wasn't." said Leo.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Piper.

"I can answer that for you." said a voice.

The group whirled around to see Alti standing next to the caged Ben.

"Who are you?" asked Phoebe.

"You don't know me. I'm hurt. My name is Alti, the next ruler of the entire world." said Alti.

"I've never heard of it before." said Piper.

"I have. She's one of Xena's enemies." said Leo.

"That's right. This time I'm here for someone more useful. You!" said Alti.

Cole throws a fireball at Alti, but she blocks it. She throws a blast of energy at Cole, Leo, and Glen, knocking the three men into the wall, and unconscious. Paige, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe gather together to fight her.

Alti smiles and throws a blast of electricity at them. Piper raises her hand to freeze it, but instead it blows up, hurling Piper and Phoebe into the china cabinet, which topples over them, knocking them out. Prue and Paige stand together, ready to fight.

"Ready to surrender?" asked Alti.

Prue flings Alti back with her telekinesis, and Alti is thrown against the fireplace. Alti smiles and removes a crystal from the circle, freeing Ben. Ben flames out, and reappears on the stairs. Ben throws a fireball at Glen, but Paige orbs it back at Ben. Ben ducks as the fireball hits the wall behind him. Ben runs quickly to the three men on the stairs, and pulls out a darklighter arrow, and an athame.

"If I can't kill Cole, I can at least make the rest of you suffer." said Ben.

Ben plunges an athame into Glen's heard, then shoots Leo with a darklighter arrow. Ben laughs evilly and shimmers out with Cole. Paige orbs over to Glen and Leo, while Prue tries to wake up Piper and Phoebe.

The door opens, startling everyone. Andy walks in, and drops the bag he's carrying. He runs over to Prue, and moves the china cabinet away, and tries to wake Piper and Phoebe.

"They're hurt, but they'll be okay." said Leo.

"But they won't be." said Prue.

Andy looks over and sees Paige crying over Glen and Leo. Alti smiles and strikes Andy. Prue throws him to the side, and is flung into the wall, and lands beside Prue, Piper, and Phoebe on the ground. Alti smiles, and walks over to the three sisters on the ground. Paige and Andy stand up to face her. A portal opens behind Alti, and she tosses the three sisters into it, and vanishes.

"NO!" screamed Paige.

Sam Matthews quickly orbed in. Andy removed the darklighter arrow and athame from Glen and Leo. Sam put his hands over, trying to heal them. Leo woke up, gasping for air, but Glen wouldn't wake up.

"I'm sorry, Paige. He's gone, and this time it's forever." said Sam, sadly.

Paige nodded, realizing that even if they got to Cole it would be too late. Glen as gone, and there was nothing she could do.

Underworld. Cole woke up, and broke away from the chains holding him easily. He walked out to see Ben smiling at him.

"It's too late. Paige's boyfriend is dead, and Alti's taken three of the sisters to the past to drain their powers. Your family is gone. I finally got the revenge I wanted. Enjoy your miserable life." said Ben.

Ben flamed out, and Cole silently cursed, before he vanished.

Back at the manor, Leo, Andy, and Paige called Darryl, who took Glen's body down to the morgue. Paige cried, as Andy held her.

"Paige, it's okay." said Andy.

"It's worse than you think. I'm pregnant with Glen's child. I didn't have the chance to tell him yet." said Paige.

"We didn't know." said Leo.

"I didn't tell anyone. Glen was the first I was going to tell. But then Ben and Alti showed up." said Paige.

"Where's Chris?" asked Leo, now confused.

"I think he went upstairs." said Paige, now realizing since Ben had appeared that Chris wasn't there.

Paige went upstairs and saw Chris sleeping on the attic sofa. Paige quickly orbed a blanket and pillow to her, and put the pillow under Chris's head, then put the blanket over him.

"Sleep well, Chris." said Paige.

Paige took the Book of Shadows from the podium, and turned the attic lights out, and quickly walked downstairs. Andy and Leo met her.

"He's sleeping on the attic sofa. He lost three charges to Ben. Ben came from another dimension and needed three sacrifices to escape." said Paige.

"I'm sorry. I gave him those charges so I could keep him away from you guys. I still don't trust him." said Leo.

"It seems I'm the only one that does." said Paige.

Paige and Leo began to fight, not noticing Chris had woken up and seen the fight.

"Why can't you trust him, Leo? He helped us defeat the Titans, and has done so much more to help keep us, and my nieces and nephews safe." said Paige.

"But he's hiding something from us." said Leo.

"So what? You've hidden things from us. I'm sure you probably haven't told us everything because the Elders forbid you from telling us some things. Am I right?" said Paige.

Leo nodded, realizing this wasn't getting them anywhere.

"We have to find out how to go into the past and save Piper and the others from Alti." said Leo.

"Leo, you take Andy up there with the kids where it's safe. Chris and I will go rescue them." said Paige.

Cole appeared, startling them.

"Not without me you're not." said Cole.

"Cole, are you okay?" asked Paige.

"Yes. What happened?" asked Cole.

"Leo's okay, but your son killed Glen." said Paige.

"Paige, I'm sorry." said Cole.

"Sorry! Because of you, Glen's dead, and you know what? I'm pregnant with his child. Now he's going to grow up with out a father." said Paige.

"Paige, I really am sorry." said Cole.

"Don't be. If you weren't Phoebe's husband, I'd vanquish you." said Paige.

Cole backed away, knowing she couldn't really hurt him, but didn't want to let her try.

"Cole, you stay here and keep the future safe. Chris and I are going into the past." said Paige.

Paige went upstairs, and saw Chris sitting on the sofa.

"You're awake." said Paige.

"I've been awake since you gave me the pillow and blanket." said Chris.

Paige blushed.

"I just didn't want you to freeze." said Paige.

Ben flamed in, startling them.

"Paige, your boyfriend's gone, now I'm going to take your nephew." said Ben.

"Nephew?" asked Paige, looking at Chris.

"Didn't he tell you. He's Piper and Leo's son." said Ben.

Paige was shocked at first but when she looked at Chris more closely, she saw that he did resemble Piper and Leo. Paige quickly knocked Ben into the wall. Paige and Chris orbed back downstairs, and Ben flamed out.

Downstairs, Leo had orbed out with Andy while Cole remained in the living room. Paige and Chris orbed in, followed by Ben flaming in. Cole quickly saw what was going to happen, and quickly threw a fireball at Ben, knocking him into the wall again.

"No one else is going to die because of me." said Cole.

Cole walked over to Ben.

"I wish I could take away your pain, your evilness. But you're not my son. You're the son of the Source, I realize that now. You're just plain evil." said Cole, who quickly killed Ben without a second thought.

"Cole, I…" said Paige.

"Paige, you were right. I should have made sure he couldn't come back. I was too careless. I can send you back, but you'll have to find a way to come back." said Cole.

Paige nodded, and Cole waved his arm. Paige and Chris vanished in a flash of white and black lights.

* * *

The story continued in New Beginnings Ch. 3 and 4. Divide and Conquer ch. 7 will be set right after those chapters. 


End file.
